The Mid-Atlantic Microbial Pathogenesis Meeting will be held Feb. 3-5, 2003 at the Wintergreen Ski Resort near Charlottesville, VA. It is anticipated that principle investigators, postdoctoral fellows, graduate students and undergraduates engaged in this type of research will attend. For the purposes of this meeting, the Mid-Atlantic region is defined as North Carolina, Virginia, Maryland, The District of Columbia, Delaware and New Jersey. The Wintergreen Resort was selected as the site for this meeting because of its central location, its excellent facilities and its professional conference staff. The purpose of the Mid-Atlantic Microbial Pathogenesis Meeting is to foster communication and collaboration between scientists engaged in microbial pathogenesis research in the Mid-Atlantic region. An important aspect of this meeting will be to provide students and postdoctoral fellows with an opportunity to present their work to a knowledgeable audience, focused in their discipline, in a relaxed and collegial environment. The meeting will consist of four (4) sessions over two (2) days. Each session will feature an invited keynote speaker and talks by principal investigators, post-doctoral fellows, and graduate and undergraduate students drawn from the submitted abstracts. A poster session will provide an additional opportunity for participants to present and discuss their work. Scientists working in all aspects of microbial pathogenesis will be encouraged to attend the meeting and present their work. The meeting will be publicized through a combination of advertisements in professional publications, direct mailings to relevant departments at academic institutions, and government and private laboratories within the region. A dedicated website (www.ecu.edu/mampm) has also been established to publicize the meeting and provide the necessary information and forms required for registration. [unreadable] [unreadable]